Friends before Lovers
by 2bmechick
Summary: Little did Thorin know the best lovers are usually the best friends. Thorin/oc


Thorin, Prince of his people stood above them watching them slave away in the mines. They were digging for treasures his father so craved. For many years his father grew more and more greedy for silver, gold and gems. Thorin sighed and hung his head in shame. He couldn't understand how his father had gotten to be like this.

"Why do you do this to yourself?" A voice whispered from behind him. Turning Thorin came face to face with his best friend Mora, her green eyes looking deep inside him.

"I do not know." He replied stepping past her.

"You can't keep torturing yourself because of what your father does."

Thorin snapped as he spun around to face her once more. "Why not Mora? He won't listen to me, I can't save my people from how hard he pushes them in those mines. They don't deserve it."

"What are you going to do Thorin? Kill your father to save them from him? To most of them, that's all they know. It's their lives and they don't know any better."

"But it shouldn't be!" Thorin yelled scaring Mora backwards into the stone wall. He looked down at her cowering body and instantly subdued. "I'm sorry Mora, He just frustrates me." Again he turned away from her and rubbed his eyes. His fury towards his father always lashed out at the wrong times, especially towards his best friend. She had never done anything to hurt him but he always managed to hurt her.

He felt her hand rest against his broad shoulder and her fingers grip him softly.

"Thorin, come." She whispered again before taking his hand. She guided him through the kingdom and towards his bedroom, taking him away from all that made him angry.

As she closed the door behind them Thorin turned to her with blood shot eyes. Only she could bring out that side of him.

"Why are you so god to me Mora? I am horrible to you."

Mora stepped up to him and placed a kiss on his forehead.

"Because My future king, I love you for you, every little thing you find wrong with yourself I love. Your passion, your fate, everything that is inside you, I love."

Thorin looked back into her eyes and smiled. Slowly he reached up and cupped her head in his hands. A tear fell from his eyes before leaning in and placing a kiss on her lips. He felt her jump in shock but refused to let go as he opened his lips to her. His anger at his father was replaced by the passion for his friend. Pressing his body against hers she stumbled backwards against the door, hitting it with a thick thud. Rolling his hips Thorin sandwiched her body against the wood with his manhood pressed into her. He heard a soft moan escape her lips as her arms wrapped around his body, her fingers fiddling with the bottom of his shirt. The garment was soon lost.

Their lips broke apart as the need for air became desperate and Mora began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Thorin asked with a heavy breath.

"I cannot believe it took you this long to kiss me Thorin Oakenshield."

Thorin laughed before pressing his lips against her neck, his beard catching in her sideburns. Picking her up, he carried her to his bed and threw her down on the covers before beginning to remove her clothes. Slowly he peeled her until every piece of fabric was lying on the floor around his bed. He watched her carefully as she smiled, reaching her fingers out to touch his bare chest. Thorin closed his eyes, soaking in every tender touch as her fingers trailed down his stomach, over his muscles before dipping inside the waistband of his leather pants. He gasped as he clasped her fingers around his width and tugged.

"Oh." He breathed heavily as Mora removed her hand and undid his pants allowing him to be free. He felt her move under him before holding his manhood once more, stroking it slowly before licking it. Thorin's eyes flew open as he looked down at her, his lips parted in shock as she licked him again. He quickly grew in her hand. Moans escaped him as he watched her wrap her lips around his tip and suckled him.

"Do you like that My King?" She asked and he nodded.

"Very…much…so" He replied gasping as she took more of him inside her. The warmth from her mouth and grazing of her teeth sent shivers down his spine with every movement. Never before had a woman pleasured him this way.

Grasping a fist full of her hair, Thorin pushed her further down over him, his tip touching the back of her throat. He felt her gag and nails dig into his skin before pulling away and hissing as she drew blood.

"Don't you ever do that again." She choked, knocking his hand away as he looked down at the blood dripping down his thick thighs.

"I'm sorry, I lost control, I…" He stopped as she slid back on the bed and glared. He could feel his heart race as he watched her spread his legs and let her hand slip between them. Frozen, Thorin could only watch as Mora began to pleasure herself. Her fingers slipping inside as her other hand gripped her breast tightly, moaning his name. Thorin's manhood throbbed at the sound of her wetness with every stroke. He couldn't believe his eyes. Never would he have thought his best friend would do this, let alone with him.

She beckoned him with a sticky finger and he followed. Crawling between her legs he shimmed his pants around his knees and leant down, his tip touching her heated mound.

"Thorin, don't keep me waiting." She begged.

He couldn't wait any longer, with a single thrust delved deep inside her. A loud moan escaped both of them as the settled together.

"Make love to me Thorin, Please."

Slowly he began to move, his hips rolling against hers driving into her repeatedly. The pace quickened as he watched her writhe beneath him, her breasts bouncing with every impaling. Their skin met with such force the sound filled the room.

Mora's nails dug deep into his forearms as he held himself over her.

"Harder Thorin. I need you."

He obeyed and drove himself into her deeper. Looking down at her face scrunched up in pleasure a primal force ran through him. Pulling himself from between her legs he grabbed her hips and flipped her onto her stomach. Positioning her he lifted her ass to his hips and gripped her rounded flesh before slamming back inside her flowing womanhood.

He gazed down as smiled at her hands gripping the fur covers beneath her while she bit them to muffle the sound escaping her. Sweat dripped from his brow down his torso, dripping onto her backside. The animalistic pleasure he was drawing from her sent his senses into over drive. He could hear, touch, taste and smell her all at the same time.

Thorin's stomach began to bubble as the waves built up inside him.

"I cannot….I am going…Ohhhh" He called out as his climax washed over him, spilling his dwarven seed inside her. With the last forceful thrust she broke too, her body shaking around him sending him insane.

As their bodies weakened they fell to the covers, lying in their own sweaty pile. The only sound permeating through the room was their heavy breathing.

The sun began to set outside the windows making Thorin look out over the ci ty of Dale

and smiled. Mora reached over and placed her hand on his chest and head against his shoulder, her sideburns scratching his skin.

"Thorin, What are we going to do now?" She asked as he turned back to look at her piercing green eyes watching him.

"I don't know?" He said with a shrug as he pushed her long hair away from her face. A cheeky grin spread over his face as he turned his body towards her, wrapping her hips under his leg. "We could always do it again"

The End.


End file.
